Hill Street Blues (film)
| release = August 30, 2013 (Las Vegas) September 6, 2013 (United States) | country = United States | language = English | budget = $33 million | gross = $151 millionHill Street Blues at Box Office Mojo }} Hill Street Blues is a 2013 American crime drama film based on the 1980s television series of the same name. The film stars Tom Everett Scott, Angie Stevenson, Mercedes Carrera, Freddie Smith, Brie Larson, Ashley Greene, Denis O'Hare, Ryan Reynolds, Mike O'Malley, Devin Ratray, Ben Foster, Robert Knepper, Stéphanie Szostak, Candace Kroslak, and Kari Nautique. Hill Street Blues was released in the United States on September 6, 2013, and was shown in both conventional and IMAX Digital theaters. The film received generally mixed reviews from critics and fans and grossed $151 million worldwide. Plot In 2000, newly appointed Hill Street precinct captain Frank Furillo (Tom Everett Scott) deals with law enforcement issues while juggling personal crises. His precinct responds to a hostage situation at a local liquor store that becomes difficult when it evolves into a media circus, complicated by an aggressive SWAT team leader, Howard Hunter (Robert Knepper), who encounters nervous young gang members. Furillo attempts to negotiate with their gang leader. His secret lover, public defender Joyce Davenport (Angie Stevenson), appears to be his nemesis as she hounds him about a client who is the lost victim of police bureaucracy. Furillo's ex-wife, Fay (Candace Kroslak), publicly demeans him in response to his bounced child-support check. Detective J.D. LaRue () attempts to woo Davenport using less and less ethical means, eventually calling her back to the precinct to pick up her lost client even though he was never found. When she realizes his ruse, she pours a cup of hot coffee in his lap. Undercover officer Belker () arrests a bald-headed pickpocket at the hostage situation and processes him at the precinct. Belker's proclivity for biting the ankles of perpetrators redeems itself in this episode. Desk Sergeant Phil Esterhaus () confides in Fay about his teen-age sweetheart, Cindy. When officers Hill () and Renko () respond to a domestic situation, their police car is stolen, and they are shot after walking into a rundown building while trying to find a phone to call in the theft. Frank's half sister Michelle (Mercedes Carrera) is in debt with female gang leader of the Black Arrows Jessie John Hudson (Ashley Greene) for a gambling debt. She goes to her parents’ home in Claremont and makes a failed attempt at borrowing money from his father Winston and stepmother Darcy, who themselves are dealing with their son: Nathan "Nate" Furillo (Freddie Smith), Frank's younger brother who looks up to Michelle. That night, a fight breaks out between Michelle and Jessie when the former tries to pay Jessie only part of her debt. Cast * Tom Everett Scott as Capt. Francis Xavier "Frank" Furillo * Angie Stevenson as Joyce Davenport * Mercedes Carrera as Michelle Furillo, Frank's half sister. * Freddie Smith as Nathan "Nate" Furillo, Frank, and Stacy's young brother and Michelle half brother. * Brie Larson as Stacy Furillo, Frank's sister and Michelle's half sister. * Ashley Greene as Jessie John Hudson, erstwhile leader of the Black Arrows. * Denis O'Hare as Sgt. Philip Freemason Esterhaus * Ryan Reynolds as Det. Mick Belker * Mike O'Malley as Sgt. Henry Goldblume * Devin Ratray as Ofc. Bobby Hill * Ben Foster as Ofc. Andy Renko * Robert Knepper as Sgt. Howard Hunter * Stéphanie Szostak as Ofc. Lucille "Lucy" Bates * Candace Kroslak as Fay Furillo * Kari Nautique as Gina Srignoli, Nate's love interest. * Olivia Austin as Sandy Valpariso, a friend of Gina who hooked up with nate. Production Director Thomas J. Churchill Soundtrack Release Theatrical release Hill Street Blues was scheduled for a September 20 release date. However, the film's release date was later moved to September 6, 2013. The film was first screened in Las Vegas on August 30. Home media Hill Street Blues was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 7, 2014. Reception Box office The film opened to number one in its first weekend, with $33,618,855. In its second weekend, the film dropped to number three, grossing an additional $10,221,447. By the end of its box office run, Hill Street Blues grossed $98,324,220 in North America and $56,705,365 internationally, for a worldwide total of $151,029,585. Critical response Hill Street Blues received mixed reviews from both critics and fans of the show. Criticism was directed at the film's dissipation of nudity, and R rated approach, though the plot, and performances were praised. At the film review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 57% approval rating based on 168 reviews, with an average score of 5.3/10. The website's critical consensus states: "". Metacritic, another review aggregation website, which assigns a weighted average rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 49 out of 100 based on 35 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Accolades References Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:2013 films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:R rated films